Rocky and Bullwinkle Join Little Nemos Adventures in Slumberland
Nemo has a dream riding on his flying bed but the dream soon turns into a nightmare being chased by a train it ends with Nemo falling out of the bed and Nemo with his pet squirelle Icarus watch the parade they later meet Rocky and Bullwinkle who arrive to greet them later that night Nemo steals the cake breaking his promise not to touch it at night a flying ship comes by and Professer Genuis with the Slumberland crew come and give Nemo an inventation to Princesses Camilles party and Rocky and Bullwinkle are also invited the board the ship flying into the other demension but two evil eyes appear a nightmare monster watches them but they escape and enter peaceful Slumberland with a clown named Flip who is hated by the people later Professer Genuis takes them to the palace to meet King Morpheous and Flip tells them of a secret way to meet the King and King Morphoeus is riding on his train and he meets Nemo Rocky and Bullwinkle and gives them key to open any door in slumberland except the dragon key that matches the forbidden door and they promise not to do that and they meet the lovely Princess Camille who spends time with them and later they join Flip in his antics on his crow and they see a dinosaur in a parade and they get chased by the cops and enter a secret doorway seeing the door that matches the dragon key which is the forbidden door but Flip wants to take a look inside but Nemo Icracus Rocky and Bullwinkle warn him that they should not do it but Flip says only a peek and then they leave and they unlock the door taking a peek seeing dark globs of ooze that are ready to escape but they close it back but leave the key in the door by accident causing the evil dream monster to escape and King Morphous announces that he is making Nemo the prince of slumberland and to protect it from the Nightmare King just as he had done and a ball goes on in the palace but Rocky and Bullwinkle convence Nemo that he is should get the key before the nightmare breaks loose so he rushes back to get it but Flip interferes and the monster is free it captures King Morphoeus and carries him off to nightmare land and the blame goes on Nemo Icracus Rocky and Bullwinkle stand in front of him taking the blame on Flip who encourage them to do it in the first place but Nemo wakes up again having a flood in his room but they meet Professer Genuis again but he informs them that King Morphoues has been taken away to nightmareland as a prisoner and they need Flip who has a map to nightmare land but Flip is being sentanced to death by be fired out of a cannon into space as punishment for the disapear of King Morpheous so they stop the cannon making Flip tag along with them on the rescue misson but Flip flirts with Camille which gets him punched in the jaw and another sentace is no cigars allowed on the misson so they set sail for nightmare land on a boat in the sea and crash into rocks being attacked by water goblins but the scepter scares them off but the map is watered out so Flip sneaks off to redraw the map and friendly goblins help him and accidently frighten him and other catch him and Camille is furouis at Flip so sneaking a cigar and he tries to blame on the goblins but the goblins tell the truth causing everyone to accuse Flip of lieing as for that they become the new guide but Flip is the luggage carrior and they rest but dark monster capture them and take them to the nightmare dungeon but Nemo Icraus Rocky and Bullwinkle escape only to be in the room again seeing the goblins and they meet their old friend who has a message for them about King Morphoues who is the Nightmare King prisoner so they set off on the flying bed in dark nightmareland in the castle which is dark spooky and creepy and the giant monster lord the Nightmare King awards his minons with the medal but after knowing about the visitors he growls and uses his hand to grab them but they escape into the dungeon the Nightmare King tries to persaude Nemo into giving him the scepter by showing them his collection of prisoners including Flip Camille Professer Genuis and his majesty King Morphoues but Nemo refuses battling the Nightmare King only making the evil monster laugh but later he uses the scepter and destroys the Nightmare King and his dark kingdom too freeing all the prisoners and King Morphoues is proud to know that Nemo defeated the Nightmare King destroyed his dark evil kingdom for good and they return to slumberland to celebrate Prince Nemo and Princess Camille and the goblins become part of the circus act and Flip wishes them luck and Rocky and Bullwinkle wave goodbye to Nemo and Camille and head home as soon as he about to kiss he wakes up again but does not fall out of the bed and his dad takes him and Icraus to the circus the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films